Love-Berrish!
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Panini Comics Tokyopop Germany Sharp Point Press | demographic = ''Shōjo'' | magazine = Ribon | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = August 3, 2005 | last = May 2007 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a manga series by Nana Haruta that ran in Ribon from August 2005 until May 2007. A drama CD of the series featuring an original story was released along with the December 2005 issue of Ribon. The title was conceived and derived from the title of the video game Oshare Majo: Love and Berry. Plot Yūya Fukushima decides to enroll to Natsuka Academy, a boarding high school, and is assigned to live in the socially ostracized Raspberry Dorm with five other students: Azusa, Nagisa, Emika, Ame, and Kon. Although initially annoyed with the occupants of the Raspberry Dorm, Yūya is encouraged to stay by the handsome school president Azusa. As Yūya falls in love with him, she battles the unfair social prejudice the other students give the Raspberry Dorm members. Characters * :Voiced By: Hitomi Nabatame :15-year-old Yūya Fukushima recently moved into the Raspberry Dorm on the Natsuka Academy campus. She initially finds the people in her dorm strange and wanted to transfer out, but after a talk with Azusa, she chooses to stay and begins befriending her dormmates. Yūya is touched by Azusa's watchful and genuine kindness, which leads to her falling in love with him. In contrast, she is often personally annoyed by Nagisa's indifferent and rude behavior. * :Voiced By: Akira Ishida :The eldest of four siblings, the indifferent and calm Nagisa also lives in Raspberry Dorm and attends Natsuka Academy. Despite being temperamental and sometimes physically violent, he is popular at school. Although he talks cryptically and rudely to Yūya, the rest of the Raspberry Dorm insist that he is good at heart. Because he keeps quiet about his thoughts, Yūya often has trouble figuring out his motives. He quickly realizes Yūya has a crush on Azusa, but it is unclear whether he is trying to prevent a relationship between them or encourage it. Or he himself likes Yūya. * :Voiced By: Kenji Nojima :Azusa is extremely popular and many girls, including Yūya, tend to think of him as a "Prince" due to his good looks and kind nature. He is the student representative at Natsuka Academy, and is at the top of his class. He was the dorm president in middle school. He does his best to help keep the peace in the Raspberry Dorm, especially between Nagisa and Yūya. Azusa and Nagisa appear to be close friends, but Nagisa dislikes his self-sacrificing nature. * :Voiced By: Yukari Tamura :Quirky and outgoing, Emika is a bubbly and childish illeist, often referring to herself as "Emi." Her curiosity leads her to asking strange questions, although she is naive and innocent about the whole situation. She is particularly amazed with Yūya's bra size and wistfully wishes to have a bust as large as hers. On the contrary, when Emika first attended Natsuka Academy, she was quiet, shy, and was unable to make friends until Kon began talking to her. However, she transferred to the Raspberry Dorm to escape Yukino's bullying advances. * :Voiced By: Takahiro Mizushima :16-year-old Kon is a close friend of Emika's. He has been in the same class with her for five consecutive years and secretly has a crush on her. He transferred to the Raspberry Dorm just to support her. * :Although described as a graceful beauty and having won the school's beauty contest, Ame is actually male. Yūya suspects that she and Azusa are in a relationship, but Ame reveals her secret to her to ease her worries. She met Azusa and Nagisa in junior high, when she was still dressed as a guy, and lived in the Watermelon Dormitory, the dorm for boys. She began dressing as a girl in her third year and applied for the girls dorm, White Peach, but many of the teachers rejected the idea and made her live in the Raspberry Dorm instead. She always skips PE because she was registered as a male and is required to take PE with the guys. * :Voiced By: Sayori Ishizuka :Michelle is the Raspberry Dorm's cat. She scratches Yūya the first time she meets her, and seems to take a liking only to Azusa. Azusa and Yuuya are the only ones who call her ; the rest dub her "Fugly". * :Voiced By: Megumi Toyoguchi :The head of the Raspberry Dorm. * :A classmate of Yūya, she is scornful and rude towards all the members of the Raspberry Dorm except for Azusa, whom she adores. Although she bullied Yūya, Yūya tries to befriend her when Azusa proposes a sports festival idea. * :Ako is a friend of Nagisa and Azusa from junior high, and was Nagisa's childhood friend. She dated Azusa, though Nagisa was also in love with her. After an incident regarding Nagisa, Azusa broke up with her because he believed that Ako loved Nagisa more than she loved him. Ako gradually began to pretend to herself that she loved Nagisa, though deep in her heart she still knew that the one she loved was Azusa. At the Summer Festival, Nagisa confessed to Ako that he liked her, but also made her realize that Azusa still loved her, and that since she loved him too they should get back together. * :Yukino is the first friend Emika made at Natsuka Academy when the two were in middle school. Although they grew close, at the same time, Yukino felt more possessive towards Emika when she began making other friends. In a desperate attempt to save their friendship, Yukino often threatened to hurt Emika's new friend unless she broke off that friendship. When she returns to Emika's life and develops a jealousy towards Yūya and Ame, she tries to keep Emika to herself by locking her in an empty classroom. However, Emika is rescued by the efforts of Yūya, Ame, and Kon. Reminded by Kon that she used to be as lonely as Yukino was, Emika forgives her. Volumes References External links *Official site *Love-Berrish! Game * Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Sharp Point Press titles fr:Love Berrish! ja:ラブ・ベリッシュ! zh:愛的木莓寮